A letter to Mother
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - What if Gilberto Risendo survived de Soto's shot?


That was an idea dropped by Arianka - what if Gilberto had survived. What would have happened between him and his family. It came and came in our conversations and it ended up with this story.

Thanks for Arianka and lbindner for translating and checking. And for Therrae who showed me what Gilberto would be like if he had his father and brother.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

.

**A letter to Mother**

The pen squeaked on the paper. Near the desk waited ready travel bags. The man looked at the doors, listening to see if no one was coming, then kept writing.

The mirror in the corner of the room showed his right cheek, marked with a "Z".

x x x

_Dear Mother,_

_Yes, Mother. I still can't call you Inez Risendo._

_Surprised by this letter? Believe me, I too can't stop being surprised._

_First of all, I'm surprised I'm writing to you. But the padre here encouraged me to do this. He probably wanted me to cheer you up so you would stop mourning. I don't think you are missing me much, but the kind padre Benitez had no idea what kind of letter I can write._

_Next, I can't stop wondering how it is that I'm still alive. Yes, yes, Mother, I'm alive. This letter is not a kind of cruel joke of the de la Vegas, what's more, it's not a joke at all. What I'm writing. I'm writing seriously, so don't doubt my words._

_I know that the fact I managed to survive will surprise you even more than this letter itself, but that's the truth. I'm alive and I'm well, very well. And that surprises everyone here. The doctor is shocked he managed to take the bullet away, de Soto, that he somehow missed from such a small distance... He's probably most surprised and frightened with me._

_Yes, they fear me here. You must admit I gave them enough reasons to. What I did here... Hang it all, I'm not proud of it now, when I see the fear that surrounds me here. Those who don't fear me here I can count on the fingers of my one hand._

_And yes, the de la Vegas are one of those. See? I still can foresee what you will ask me. You are predictable, Mother. I had a lot of time to think about it, when I was laying comfortably in a big, soft bed at the de la Vega hacienda, and Father and Brother barely left my side and they cared for me, fed and pampered me. _

_I wondered how many lies were in my life. And who was lying._

_I recalled you. I recalled your every gesture. The raise of your eyebrows with contempt or reluctance when I told something you didn't like, like when I doubted if Father was really that bad. The curve of your lips that always made me feel the most miserable person in the world. I recalled everything that was between us. I recalled it all and compared with how de la Vega acts towards his son. No, not me. He treats me with respect and care, as if those few days in the pueblo, when I took the hacienda from him and the fact that I almost killed him never existed. I watched how he treats Diego. Diego, who cheats him, lies right into his eyes and does everything to make his father hate him or at least feel disappointed. And what? Nothing. If I ever did something like Diego does, if I ever tried to withstand you, to let you down, I would end up in the orphanage, the one you threatened me with, wouldn't I? And Alejandro still forgives his son._

_This must be this parental love. These family bonds that the de la Vegas are so proud of... The loyalty to the blood strong enough to accept even me._

_And you? Have you ever loved me? Or was I only your tool? An obeying creature created to fulfill only one task – destroy the man that rejected you? If I had succeeded, if I had killed Diego and his father, did you have a pistol with a bullet meant for me too? Why did you come then after me?_

_You were forming me, breaking, teaching hatred... You never told me what would happen after your revenge is complete. When I do my task. Believe me, it tempted me to have a try. Just to see what would You do._

_But no. I won't do this._

_Disappointed? Angry? Convinced that I failed because I'm a de la Vega and fail like all of them? Really, Mother, I could say you are hurting me if I cared. You are so easy to see through... So easy to predict what you would say. Your whole life was ruled by your hatred to Alejandro de la Vega. And you wanted to steal my life from me to serve it too. You almost stole it, like you stole me from him._

_Yes, I heard what he told you. I wasn't dead nor even unconscious. It was just easier for me. Just lay there and listen to you two arguing over me. And die slowly, of course. Only Diego was clever enough not to argue with them and try to save me. I probably owe him my life._

_De la Vegas don't fail. Believe me. Even when they got from fate a sadistic, arrogant rascal as a brother and son, they would try to... perhaps not love, but at least respect him. They wouldn't simmer the wounded with a pillow, as de Soto suggested to them. If only you could hear the row it caused... You would have gone mad that Alejandro could be so noble and defend me. Diego too._

_What was I writing about, Mother? Ah, that I have thought about my life. What I have achieved and what I can still achieve. And if it was worth it. And what to do. Really, I had a lot of time and a lot to think about. The local padre was quite helpful, repeating to me that everybody deserves forgiveness. So, too, you do, don't you?_

_But I'm not going to forgive you. Don't be disappointed. You taught me that and though I'm not going to be your tool anymore, I still can't stop thinking in your way. So if you want to pray for something, then pray for me to stop wanting me to take revenge on you. For stealing so many years from me._

_And pray that I could forgive for you what you wanted me to do. What I probably would do even after your departure. You ask me what? Well, I had the de la Vegas' lives in my hands. It would be enough if I said a word, one talk with this ambitious, scared Ignacio de Soto and my little brother Diego would hang. I can see your smile when you imagine that. The execution, Alejandro's despair... I will add to you Diego's fiancée and his brother. And the people who really like and respect Diego. _

_You would like it, wouldn't you? Such a shame for the de la Vegas, grief and despair._

_No, I didn't do this._

_Not because of gratefulness for rescuing me. Or that I feel one of them, because of this famous family bond of the de la Vegas. Or because of my admiration to my ideal brother Diego._

_This is my revenge for what you have taken from me._

_Diego lives, he is safe and maybe he will even get married with his beloved one. He will have an ideal family: a beautiful wife, many charming children, a wise and loving younger brother, and his father will be happy and proud of his grandchildren for many, many years..._

_And maybe Diego will even recall sometimes his evil twin brother._

_You ask me what Diego has done? This is our secret. I'm not going to betray him to you. I had their lives in my hand and I decided to give them back. I won't let you spoil it._

_If you haven't gone mad by now, keep reading._

_I resigned the de la Vega name. Well, my birthmark is only a scar, as the doctor said. I have to agree with him. I have, thanks to you, enough scares to compare them. So either I was born without that mark, or... I'm not a de la Vega. Though Diego would probably say I proved to be his brother only by keeping his secret. Only a de la Vega can act so stupidly. _

_Or bravely. Because Diego doesn't fear me, though I told him what I know and he knows I can destroy him. He didn't try to bribe, convince me or keep me quiet in any way. He and his father let me be myself. They let me choose and didn't fear my choice. Only Felipe, that mute, wild child looked at me suspiciously. But he wasn't afraid of me, either. Rather, he promised me what would happen to me if I ever tried to harm his family._

_The de la Vegas! For me they are a curse and an ideal._

_I will never be like them. You took care of that. But I will neither be like you wanted me to be. I won't be a de la Vega nor a Risendo. So who? No, you will never know that. Why would I let your letters chase me?_

_Mexico, South America... The world is big. There will always be a place for a brave man. And I will find everything I need._

_So I did renounce my heritage. Alejandro won't have to come to terms with the fact that his first born is not like he dreamt. Especially when my little brother Diego finally found the courage to tell his father the truth about his life. De la Vega was really surprised. He not only has his dreamt heir, but he also has two sons, because I doubt he will ever forget me._

_I have scars. The one after the bullet and those left by Zorro on my cheek. Each time I look in the mirror they remind me what I have experienced. How I acted. And that I will always have a place to come back to. A family that doesn't want anything from me. My own history._

_I am a happy man, am I not?_

_Farewell, Inez Risendo. Farewell, my pseudo-mother._

_Yours, but no longer your son,_

_Gilberto_

_PS. You are asking about my younger brother? Alejandro, at Diego's persuasion, adopted that mute child, Felipe. Believe me, he will be an ideal de la Vega._

x x x

The man dried the last page of the letter with some sand. He stamped it and put into his bag. The time had come for him to leave. He would send that letter somewhere.

He met with his father and brothers in front of the hacienda by his waiting mount. Their good bye was short. One squeeze of hands with the boy, another with father and the brothers looked for a moment in one another's eyes. Diego glanced at Gilberto's right cheek, marked with a "Z".

"If I had known you are my brother..."

"You would have done exactly the same," laughed Gilberto. "For the same reason."

"That's just what we are, de la Vegas," added don Alejandro. He grabbed his son's hand once again.

They stood silent for a moment. Then Gilberto stepped back and mounted.

"Good bye!"

He rushed his horse and trotted to the hills.

"Have a good way!" called Alejandro after him. "And come back to us!"

The man didn't look back.

THE END

Wrocław, 2011.11.25


End file.
